Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of databases, and more particularly, to automatically avoiding Cartesian product joins.
A database is an ordered collection of data. The data in the database is typically logically stored as a series of rows and columns in one or more tables that comprise the database. Database queries comprise one or more query statements to access one or more rows of data in the database tables. The database queries may also be constrained to restrict the amount of data that is retrieved and presented.